prismatic_colorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prismatic Colors Wiki
Welcome to the Prismatic Colors Wiki Visit https://www.wattpad.com/story/135056514-prismatic-colors (link to story) Kaitlyn Hart isn't the usual stereotypical heroine that saves the day. In fact, she is just a normal girl who you wouldn't expect to even be a hero. She just isn't the heroic type. Kaitlyn despises any feeling of love (or used to), so why pick her as a heroine? Did they see something else in her that no one else had? Plot Characters Prisms Kaitlyn Hart "All I ever wanted in life...was to be loved." Kaitlyn is the titular protagonist of the Prismatic Colors series, and is from the Kingdom of Prisma. She is the first member of the gang to be introduced. The first episode, "The Girl in Pink", centers around Kaitlyn and what her perspective in life is. She is described to be pessimistic and gloomy at nearly all times. This glum behavior of hers is reflected on how she is treated during her early childhood years. Kaitlyn is an orphan (used to be taken care by her grandfather), and currently lives with her best friend Yvonne. She is a natural artist at heart, and enjoys painting, archery, and dart-throwing. It is also stated (according to Kaitlyn herself) that she is an insomniac. She prefers drinking coffee over any liquid beverage (as shown in the first episode and future ones). Ironically, Kaitlyn has a great dislike towards hearts (even though her name plays a clue to the word 'heart'). She also dislikes Valentine's Day (and anything to do with love), due to being abandoned by her parents. Kaitlyn is the current owner of the Love Palette, and she is represented by hearts and arrows. Her signature color is pink (of any shade). Her alter-ego is Prism Kiss. Prism Kiss acts like her civilian self (Kaitlyn), and still retains her sarcasm and negative outlook. Despite this, her alter-ego isn't afraid to admit what her heart truly desires (to protect her loved ones) while Kaitlyn refuses to do so. In conclusion, the Prisms' alter-egos are somewhat different than their normal selves. Transformation Phrase: * "Prism Palette Activate! Love!" Introduction Phrase/s: * "Pink is the color of love, I am Prism Kiss!" * "In the name of Love, I shall punish you!" Yvonne Annesley ''' Yvonne is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Like her best friend Kaitlyn, she originates from Prisma. She is the second member of the gang to be introduced, next to Kaitlyn. The third episode, "The Lady in Yellow", centers around Yvonne and what her perspective in life is. She is described to be sassy and fashionable. Yvonne is born to a wealthy family, and their family (according to Kaitlyn) is among the richest in the land of Prisma. Yvonne is a bit of a schmoozer (which was how she managed to persuade Violetta to pay for Kaitlyn's tuition fees), and she's good at sugarcoating words. Yvonne is a great actress, and is the president of the school's Drama Club. Her short-term goal is to become famous (even though she's popular herself already), and her long-term goal is to become a well-known actress. She likes sugar, which was revealed in "The Girl in Pink". Yvonne and Kaitlyn, despite being best friends, are different from one another in many ways. Yvonne is the current owner of the Generosity Palette, and she is represented by the sun. Her signature color is yellow (of any shade). Her alter-ego is Prism Dazzle. Prism Dazzle is just like her normal self (Yvonne), and both are still as sassy as ever. Even as a heroine, she cares about her looks (but not as much). Though she still has this snobbish trait of hers, Prism Dazzle does whatever it takes to protect her friends (especially Kaitlyn/Prism Kiss). The only difference Prism Dazzle and Yvonne have is that Dazzle is no longer afraid of 'disgusting things' (spiders, cobwebs, mud, dirt, etc.) Transformation Phrase: * "Prism Palette Activate! Generosity!" Introduction Phrase/s: * "Yellow is the color of liberality, I am Prism Dazzle!" * "In the name of Generosity, you shall surrender!" '''Judy York Judy is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Like the rest of the girls, she comes from Prisma. Judy is the fourth member (after Kaitlyn, Yvonne, & Violetta) of the gang to be introduced. The episode "The Partier in Orange", centers around Judy and what her perspective in life is. She is described to be joyous and optimistic. Judy puts on a face and masks her true feelings by spreading happiness, or simply being joyful at nearly all times. This behavior of hers is often (if not, always) doubted by Kaitlyn, since she (Kaitlyn) never thought there'd be someone who smiles all the time. Judy is a huge party animal, and an amazing cook. Her goal is to become a party planner (of course), since she wanted to make people happy during special occasions. She is Kaitlyn and Yvonne's roommate in Primeval Prism University. Judy is the current owner of the Happiness Palette, and she is represented by clouds. Her signature color is orange (of any shade). Her alter-ego is Prism Joy. Prism Joy is just like her normal self (Judy), and both remain fun-loving and humorous as ever. Even as a heroine, she still has a habit of smiling (but not as much). Though she still has this buoyant trait of hers, Prism Joy has her limits. Her difference with Judy is that she is more aware when to smile and when not to. Transformation Phrase: * "Prism Palette Activate! Happiness!" Introduction Phrase/s: * "Orange is the color of happiness, I am Cure Joy!" * "In the name of Happiness, you shall crumble!" Violetta Cristallo Violetta is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Like everyone else in the gang, she is from Prisma. She is one of Prisma's princesses. Violetta is the third member (after Kaitlyn & Yvonne) of the gang to be introduced. The episode "The Princess in Violet", centers around Violetta and what her perspective in life is. She is described to be disciplined and just. Violetta is known to be diplomatic and blunt depending on the situation. She usually speaks her mind (since she's the princess), but knows when to do so. Her goal is to be a great leader and continue her family's legacy. She is Elaine and Ivory's roommate in Primeval Prism University. Violetta is the current owner of the Justice Palette, and she is represented by lightning bolts. Her signature color is violet (of any shade). Her alter-ego is Prism Thunder. Prism Thunder is just like her normal self (Violetta), and both have a strong sense of justice. Even as a heroine, she lives up to her duty as Prisma's princess. Though she still has this level-headed trait of hers, Prism Thunder has a tendency of getting enraged at her nemeses. Her element of Justice reminds her that she should fight fairly. Transformation Phrase: * "Prism Palette Activate! Justice!" Introduction Phrase/s: * "Violet is the color of justice, I am Prism Thunder!" * "In the name of Fairness, you shall vanquish!" Ivory Serpens Ivory is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Just like her team members, she is from the kingdom of Prisma. She is Violetta's right-hand woman and advisor. The episode "The Advisor in Midnight", centers around Ivory and what her perspective in life is. She is described to be intellectual and responsible. Ivory is enigmatic and mysterious, since everyone barely knows anything about her. It is currently unknown what her true goal really is. She is Violetta and Elaine's roommate in Primeval Prism University. Ivory is the current owner of the Patience Palette, and she is represented by four-sided diamonds. Her signature color is midnight blue (dark shade of blue). Her alter-ego is Prism Venom. Prism Venom is just like her normal self (Ivory), and both are still dutiful as ever. Even as a heroine, she has knowledge about her opponents and tends to 'wait patiently' for their attacks and defend herself first in order to memorize their actions. Despite this, Prism Venom also has a tendency of raging at her enemies if they go too far (like Prism Thunder). However, her element of Patience reminds her to 'wait'. Transformation Phrase: * "Prism Palette Activate! Patience!" Introduction Phrase/s: * "Midnight is the color of patience, I am Prism Venom!" * "In the name of Tolerance, you shall repent!" Elaine Kelly Elaine is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Like the rest of the Prisms, she is from the Prisma kingdom. She is one of the most popular girls in the school. The episode "The Ballerina in Blue", centers around Elaine and what her perspective in life is. She is described to be poised and polite. Elaine is an extremely talented girl, and she mostly excels in dancing, especially ballet. She is a diplomat since she doesn't want to offend and hurt people's feelings. Her goal is to become a famed ballerina just like her mother. Elaine is the current owner of the Grace Palette, and she is represented by snowflakes. Her signature color is blue (of any shade, mostly bluish green ones). Her alter-ego is Prism Snowfall. Prism Snowfall is just like her normal self (Elaine), and both are still as elegant as ever. Even as a heroine, she still retains her manners. She tends to grow upset if the enemy/s is/are ill-mannered since she follows the 'ladies first rule' (and many more rules involving etiquette, etc.). Despite the fact she values manners, Prism Snowfall tends to snap (similarly to Prism Thunder and Prism Venom) at rude people (even innocent ones), especially those who don't thank them (the Prisms) or herself (Prism Snowfall). However, her element of Grace reminds her to remain polite. Transformation Phrase: * "Prism Palette Activate! Grace!" Introduction Phrase/s: * "Blue is the color of decency, I am Prism Snowfall!" * "In the name of Courtesy, you shall freeze!" Iris Blackwell Iris is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Like the rest of the Prisms, she is from the Prisma kingdom. Transformation Phrase * "Prism Palette Activate! Loyalty!" Introduction Phrase/s: * Indigo is the color of trust, I am Prism Dusk!" * "In the name of Loyalty, you shall yield!" Mia Hawkins Mia is one of the primary protagonists of the Prismatic Colors series. Messengers Cuddles Cuddles is one of the Amore Messengers, along with Desire, Enchant, and Charmelaine. She is the first messenger to be introduced. Cuddles is described to be a furry, lovable panda who is a big fan of snuggling (especially with Kaitlyn). She is first seen in the fourth episode, "The Bringer of Generosity". Cuddles and Kaitlyn first met in the City Park. According to the author, AnonymousWriter37, she (Cuddles) used to be the only one partner of Kaitlyn, and was meant to be the only one messenger. She is of Chinese descent, and she can speak in Mandarin. Cuddles and her fellow Amore Messengers each symbolize a different type of love. Cuddles represents the tender love blooming in a relationship. Cuddles is naturally a warm, kindhearted companion who'd be willing to do anything for her friends. As a result, she gets easily upset if her friends get put into harm. Desire Desire is one of the Amore Messengers, along with Cuddles, Enchant, and Charmelaine. She is the second messenger to be introduced. Desire is described to be a romantic, graceful swan who is elegant in almost every single way. She is first seen in the fourth episode, "The Bringer of Generosity". Desire and Kaitlyn first met in the Crystal Pond. She is of French descent, and she can speak in French. Desire and her fellow Amore Messengers each symbolize a different type of love. Desire represents the romantic love blossoming in a relationship. Desire is naturally an eloquent, gracious companion who values manners and etiquette a lot. As a result, she gets easily upset if one is disrespectful. Enchant Enchant is one of the Amore Messengers, along with Cuddles, Desire, and Charmelaine. She is the third messenger to be introduced. Enchant is described to be a friendly, supportive dove who is very agile. She is first seen in the fourth episode, "The Bringer of Generosity". Enchant and Kaitlyn first met in the Botanical Garden. She is of Italian descent, and she can speak in Italian. Enchant and her fellow Amore Messengers each symbolize a different type of love. Enchant represents the mutual love growing in a relationship. Enchant is naturally an outgoing, sociable companion whose enthusiasm would encourage others around her. As a result, she's quite likable. Charmelaine Charmelaine is one of the Amore Messengers, along with Cuddles, Desire, and Enchant. She is the fourth messenger to be introduced. Charmelaine is described to be a loving, motherly ladybug who cares a lot about her friends. She is first seen in the fourth episode, "The Bringer of Generosity". Charmelaine and Kaitlyn first met in the backyard of Yvonne's mansion. She is of Spanish descent, and she can speak in Spanish. Charmelaine and her fellow Amore Messengers each symbolize a different type of love. Charmelaine represents the blessed love flourishing in a relationship. Charmelaine is naturally a sweet, family-oriented companion who gives out advice to her friends. As a result, she's quite the charmer (which is a hint to her name). Category:Browse